The invention concerns a module rack, in particular for cable television, having a number of modules whose inputs and outputs are connected to cables for the transmission of radio frequency signals and control signals, modules being connected via the common inputs and outputs by coaxial cables which carry both radio frequency signals and coded control signals.
The invention is in the field of broadband radio frequency transmission, in particular HFC (hybrid fibre coax) transmission for CATV systems.
The invention is based on a priority application DE 100 56 056.3 which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The use of coaxial cables for connecting the inputs and outputs of modules is known in radio frequency transmission systems. These cables carry broadband, analogue radio frequency signals. Other cable connections (digital bus) which carry digital signals for the management of the radio frequency transmission system, for example redundancy, identification purposes, etc., are usually provided. These connections can also be made via coaxial cable.
The use of two cables for interconnecting the different modules involves increased costs. Moreover, the amount of cabling is increased and the cabling in the rack becomes confused.